McDuck Manor
McDuck Manor= McDuck Manor is the mansion home of Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge, along with his nephews, Launchpad McQuack, Webby, and Betina Beakley live in together it. The mansion gets more than its share of damage for example Launchpad crashing his plane into it, due to the fact that some of the adventures even take place in or around it. Locations The Triplets' Bedroom Where Huey, Dewey, and Louie sleep. They have a triple bunk bed: Huey has the top bunk, Dewey has the middle bunk, and Louie has the bottom bunk. Webby's Bedroom Where Webby sleeps. She keeps a board with all the info she's researched about Scrooge McDuck and his family on it. Lena has had several sleepovers there. "The Wing of Secrets" (The Garage) Scrooge's garage. Launchpad McQuack lives there and Scrooge keeps several artefacts and monsters stored there. When Donald Duck was in college, his band, the Three Caballeros, rehearsed there. Scrooge's Swimming Pool McDuck Manor has an outdoor swimming pool. Shortly after moving in with Scrooge, Donald parked his houseboat there to live on it and repair it. The Other Bin A secret storage facility beneath the mansion where Scrooge keeps the artefacts and monsters too dangerous to keep in either the Money Bin or his garage. Notable Residents * Scrooge McDuck * Donald Duck * Huey Duck * Dewey Duck * Louie Duck * Webby Vanderquack * Mrs. Beakley * Launchpad McQuack * Duckworth * Manny (former) * Pixiu (former) Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: Mansión McPato (Translation: McDuck Mansion) * Brazilian Portuguese: Mansão Patinhas (Translation: Ducky Manor) * Japanese: マクダック邸 makudakku-tē (Translation: McDuck Mansion) |-|Gallery= Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.14.15 AM.png DuckTales-2017-28.png Woo-Oo 3.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.07 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.24 PM.png DuckTales-2017-5.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.15.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 6.07.48 PM.png DuckTales-2017-31.png DuckTales-2017-30.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.16.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.18.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 12.49.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.54.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.39 AM.png DuckTales-2017-27.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.40 PM 1.png 2EBFFD7B-65C9-4550-97F2-2E1E316CE21B.jpeg 1591A93E-0BDD-4FA3-BE39-D0175929FFA6.jpeg ECD821D3-A166-4A43-9C11-F269BC2CD590.jpeg DuckTales-2017-17.png DuckTales-2017-11.png DuckTales-2017-12.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-21-18h00m07s572.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.55.14 AM.png Woo-oo! - Armstrong Cameo.png Woo-oo! - Gene's Lamp Cameo.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.56.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.png Woo-Oo 4.jpg Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.56.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.14.48 PM.png Woo-oo! - Giant Gold Coin Cameo.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.55.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.57.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.57 AM.png Headless Man Horse.png Captain Pickhook-0.png DuckTales-2017-15.png Woo-oo! (Full Episode) - DuckTales - Disney XD.mp4 001533886.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.56.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.20.09 PM.png Huey Dewey Louie DuckTales.jpg Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.57.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.11.35 PM.png Category:Locations Category:Buildings